


1: THIS GUY | YOON DOWOON

by slyoungk



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College AU, Dowoon/OC, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyoungk/pseuds/slyoungk
Summary: A Dowoon x OC one-shot smutfic au | #1: Dowoon x Eri (semi-public)Yoon Dowoon and Eri are graduating college students who always take everything as competition and literally hate each other's guts but unknowingly love each other's presence.
Kudos: 26





	1: THIS GUY | YOON DOWOON

**_1: THIS GUY | YOON DOWOON_ **

**_A Dowoon x OC one-shot smutfic au_ ** **| #1: Dowoon x Erica (semi-public)**

**Setting: Airport | Graduating college students on their way to another country for their team contest.**

**Note: written in the POV of the original character.**

I can’t believe I am struggling to pull all my luggage and carry all my bags in the airport at 6 in the morning! I haven’t even had my coffee yet and here I am; all wet with my own sweat, my hair was sticking on my forehead, my make-up half done and to top it all up, I’m just walking around this huge freaking airport with the worst guy in class who’s so comfortable with just his stupid backpack.

“Hey, do you mind giving me a hand? I’ve been carrying these for hurs!” I stopped in front of him and handed him one of my bags. He looked up to me through his map and frowned.

“It’s not my fault that you carried all that, this is not a vacation, Eri.” He responded and walked past me with a smirk planted on his face. I clenched my fist on the strap of my bag and stopped him again from walking.

“You know this is not just my stuff, these are all the stuff that we need!” I yelled, emphasizing everything I said and forced all the bags to him. I’ve been carrying all that bags since we left the campus! And he doesn’t even know that since he has the nerves to arrive late! The audacity of this guy, God, I can’t believe I agreed to wait for him. I should’ve just left him and let him go here by himself!

I glared at him and put on my backpack where my belongings are and headed straight to wherever, I can’t really be with that guy for more than a second! He just gets on my nerves every single damn time and I don’t get why I’m getting so affected with his presence yet I still agreed on doing this for him! The only thing he always do for me is annoy the hell out of me with his stupid pranks and jokes.

“Shit.” I breathed a loud curse when I received a text from my other teammate, Wonpil.

[From: Kim Wonpil]

Eri, where are you? Should we wait for you before we grab our breakfast?

I typed a reply but deleted it after saying yes, I shouldn’t say yes, they must be with that guy already. I should avoid him, it’s their first meal of the day, I can’t ruin it with fighting with that guy again.

[To: Kim Wonpil]

No, I’ve already had my breakfast. Go grab yours while we still have our time before our flight, I’ll just fix my make-up in the comfort room. I’m in the north wing already.

[From: Kim Wonpil]

Okay. Comeback before 7:30, aight?

[To: Kim Wonpil]

Okay (:

I placed my phone back inside my pocket and shrugged my shoulders before I head towards the vendo machine and inserted a few coins for a can of coffee. I should at least have my coffee before leaving. I reached deep inside my pocket to find a quarter more but someone beat me to it and then pressed the button of the usual coffee that I buy, the can of coffee dropped from the inside and rolled, I stared at him for a moment and was about to get my coffee when he crouched down and reached for it before handing it to me.

“Here,” he said, staring straight at me. He lifted it up to my face and handed it once more when I still didn’t get it from his hand. I grabbed it from him and he removed my backpack from me and carried it on his back.

“What are you doing?” I asked him, gripping the cold can tightly in my hand, hoping that it would suppress the things that I shouldn’t probably be feeling right now.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He suddenly asked, glancing sideways, as if the people are watching us.

“About?” I asked, getting weirded by his sudden question. He let out a sigh and grabbed my hand to drag me somewhere. He didn’t even give me the time to shake his hand off and say no. I told you, the audacity of this guy!

We stopped in front the hallway where the restrooms are, I don’t know if it’s just too early or what but there’s no one in this hallway but us. I shot him a death glare and lifted one of my brows.

“What?” I asked and folded my arms on my chest. I shifted my weight on my other leg and lightly pressed my back on the wall.

“I’m sorry.” He started and I laughed at how serious he looks.

“Oh! Stop this prank, asshole.” I chuckled and pushed myself forward so I can get my bag from him but he held my wrist to stop me and looked straight into my eyes.

“I was an asshole, Erica. I really was but I was just really trying to deny to myself that I like you. I’m sorry. I..I promised to myself that I would not annoy you in this trip so I kind of failed, but I also promised that I’ll tell you how I feel. This is not a prank I swear on my grandfather’s grave.” He whispered, not breaking the eye contact. My legs started to shake and my hands began to tremble as he speaks and as I get lost in his eyes who speak wonders to me. I can heart my heart beat faster than it should as the butterflies fly around my stomach.

He slowly let go of my hand but I almost lose my balance, his arm quickly grabbed my waist and supported my weight.

“I- uh,” I couldn’t get the words out of my mouth. I was shocked with all the things that has happened in the short amount of time.

“Do you like me too?” He sounded like he was hoping, no, he sounded like he was asking a question that he himself already knows the answer.

Sure, he was annoying and really smart that he took my spot as the number one in the campus (which I really hate) but he also looks cute, tall, and he’s really nice with other people. He laughs a lot too, and has a great sense of humor. He really is my type if he just didn’t annoy me the moment that he stepped his foot on our campus.

But I wouldn’t let him know that—or maybe let him know that after this.

His delicate fingers touched my exposed skin from wearing a crop top while I can feel his chest pressed on mine as he breathes close to my face, his eyes were trying to catch mine while his lips were parted a little.

“If you kiss me, you’ll know—” I wasn’t able to finish my sentence when he suddenly crashed his lips on mine, getting me filled with astonishment. He bent a little more down and reached for more, opening his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth to taste all the corners he hasn’t reached yet. His fingers sent shivers down my spine that I felt my body tremble against his careful touches on my exposed skin.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer for more. A slight groan escaped from his mouth when he broke the kiss for a moment.

“Jump,” he commanded and I quickly oblige. His large hands catch my ass as I straddle his hips with both of my legs. We both panicked when we heard a group coming closer to where we are. He rapidly moved inside the woman’s restroom and entered a cubicle.

“Hey,” he called when I kept on looking and waiting for the group of people to enter the restroom. I turned my head towards him and he immediately reconnected our lips. He slammed my back on the wall of the cubicle, his kisses getting rough and wet. My bag fell on the floor with a thud, I want to yell at him for it but I couldn’t. Pleasure was taking over my usual self.

I grind my hips on his growing member, pushing myself up on the wall, while pulling his hips closer to my bud. I haven’t had sex in a while and I didn’t notice how much I’m craving for it until now.

“You want me so bad…” He laughed and pressed his crotch harder on my core; his kisses went down to my neck, leaving a light mark. His other hand sneaked below my skirt, palming my wetness. He moved my underwear to the side and inserted his middle finger without a warning. I stifled my moan by biting my tongue and arching my back.

“I want to suck you so bad but I’m afraid we don’t have much time.” He whispered to my ear and thrusted his finger deeper inside me, reaching my spot.

“Dowoon..” he froze for a moment when I didn’t stop myself from moaning his name, I couldn’t even recognize my own voice. I bit on my lower lip and closed my eyes, feeling every flick of his fingers inside me.

“Dowoon, please..” I begged, digging my nails on his shoulders as I push myself up and down his digits.

“Please, what?” He teased. I looked at him through my heavy-lidded eyes and breathed,

“Fuck me.” The smile on his face slowly faded and was replaced with a playful grin. His fingers left my throbbing core, earning a whine from me. He grabbed both of my thigh with his hand and parted my legs further.

He opened up his pants and pushed down his boxers a little, only enough to free his raging member. I grabbed his jaw with both of my hands and kissed him a little more while he pumps his member with his own hand. He pushed me softly and asked,

“We have to get back any minute now, so, this is going to be rough. Is that okay?” He looked at me with so much worry in his eyes and I just nodded my head. He smiled at me and was about to do his part when we heard a group of ladies enter the restroom, talking about gossips and all.

“I guess, you might want to tone that down a little.” He whispered to my ear and fully pushed himself inside. I bit on his shoulder to stop myself from shouting and crying his name as he pounded mercilessly inside me, but I know it will only take a few more minute before I stop caring

“Baby,” he groaned and buried his face on my neck as he grabs my waist to pull me down hard on him while he thrust slowly that it’s killing me already!

“I don’t care anymore, fuck me faster, please!” I begged, almost crying a whisper close to his ear. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it a little when he started to up the ante and chase my high.

I heard all the whispers of the women inside but fuck I care? they don’t know us!

I threw my head back and parted my lips, cursing and moaning at the same time. While incoherent words and praises left his mouth as he thrusts deep inside me, trying to locate the spot that would make me scream for his name.

“Fuck, I can’t. Get down.” He frustratedly dropped me on my feet and pulled out making me wince in pain and sudden emptiness. He turned me around and made me hold on to the wall, bending me down. He lifted my skirt up and completely moved my underwear down to my legs.

“Shit!” I screamed and writhe in pain when he lunged his turgid member inside me in one swift move, he steadied my hips with his hands as he push and pull himself inside me with so much ease this time.

“You’re taking me so well, Eri. Shit.” His heavy breaths filled out the room with the sound of our skins slapping with each other. His other hand oved from my waist and reached down to fondle with my clit. I bit on my lip as hard as I can that I can already taste the metallic taste of blood.

“I’m close,” I tried to steady my voice by clearing my throat but it wasn’t good enough to let me regain the original pitch of my voice, it still sounded so wrong to me.

“Come for me.” He commanded, when my walls continue to clench around him. He angled himself and continuously hit my stop until I’m a moaning and crying mess. My eyes rolled at the back of my head and my back arched like a fucking slut for him when I’m done chasing my own highs.

He continued to pound inside as he try to chase his own, when I felt his hips stutter and his dick throbbed inside me he quickly pulled out and palmed himself with his free hand until he’s coming on my ass.

His grip on my waist tightened as he comes and mutter curses, I haven’t heard him say.

I hurriedly took out the wet tissues inside my bag and let him clean my back. We fixed each other up and sprayed my perfume so we wouldn’t smell like sex.

“..Flight BA2480..” We both looked at each other with our wide eyes when we heard our flight getting called. I was so out of my mind and opened the cubicle door immediately. There, we’re stunned for a moment, looking eye to eye with an elderly who looks like she was listening to us while mumbling a prayer.

I smiled at her and grabbed Dowoon’s wrist to drag him out of there and run before we miss our flight.

“Hey! I’ve been texting you both for half an hour now!” Wonpil, our team captain nagged.

“Sorry, I had to, uhm,” I tried to make up an excuse but my brains were too occupied.

“I had her with me, I had to eat my breakfast.” Dowoon chimed in and placed his arm over my shoulder.

The team looked at us with a teasing smile and weird looks, as if they knew what really happened between us.

“Okay, come on, we’ll miss our flight.” Wonpil sighed in defeat and headed towards the gate.

We were seated separately as they all know how annoying it is to hear us bicker during this 5-hour flight.

“Are you sick? You look so red.” Wonpil asked when he took the seat beside me. I looked out of the window and hid my face when I touched my face with the back of m hand and felt that I’m still blushing

“No.” I denied and brushed my hair with my fingers.

“Hey, do you think we can change seat?” We both turned to Dowoon and I shoot him a glare again, but he just smiled cutely and plead.

“No, way. You both can’t act like children in here.” Wonpil replied and I just nodded with his response.

“I’ll just discuss something with her, I couldn’t get the program that I’m working on.” He sounded like he really wants to take the seat beside me so I just rolled my eyes and tapped Wonpil’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, I can handle him.” I said, he just looked at me with disbelief but still get up from his seat and walked to where Dowoon was sitting.

He took out his laptop and turned it on before secretly placing his arm on his leg underneath the table. He opened his hand and looked at me.

“What?” I asked. He looked at his hand and back at me again and I forced myself not to smile but I failed so bad. I placed my hand on top of his and intertwined our fingers.

“Is this why you want to sit beside me? To hold my hand?” I asked quietly.

“No, I just really can’t understand the program I’m working on.” He seriously replied, looking at the codes that he has already typed in. I felt a slight dismay and tried to get my hand back but he tightened his grip and let out a soft laugh without looking at me.

“but holding your hand while doing so, feels so much nicer. So, just hold my hand while I try to fix this.” He added. I rolled m eyes again and smiled from ear to ear. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at his program to locate the problem. I was looking through it when he suddenly asked something again.

“So, what’s the answer?” He asked.

“I can’t still figure it out, I’m still looking for it.” I seriously replied and fixed my glasses that was sliding down on the bridge of my nose.

“and are you still figuring out how do you feel about _this guy?_ ” I snapped my head to him and chuckled.

“This guy? Why are you referring to yourself like that?” I asked.

“Well, you always call me, this guy, that guy, but mostly that annoying asshole. I get it though.” He answered and met my gaze. I sighed and looked and smiled while staring at him.

What am I going to do with _this guy_?

“No. I’m done looking through it. I like you too, Yoon Dowoon and your annoying ass has already grown on me that I couldn’t imagine myself living without your stupid jokes that secretly makes me laugh.” I confessed and grabbed his face with my other hand to press my lips lightly on his, not caring about what the people around us would say.

We’ve already missed so much, and I’m not missing this chance anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first AO3 story~ so I hope you all can bear with me, I'll try to learn more and write better next time!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
